


Mornings in New Zealand

by xshadesofpurple



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshadesofpurple/pseuds/xshadesofpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation in New Zealand, Connor still has the habit of waking up early and decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings in New Zealand

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just smut I got inspired to write from a tumblr prompt. Wasn't gonna post it, but it was practically done. So here ya go. Enjoy.

Connor glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to the hotel bed, green lights flashing 8:04AM. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he moved from his side onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He had woken up about ten minutes prior and had tried his hardest to will himself back to sleep, but it just wasn’t working.

He was used to getting up early and getting things done—he enjoyed it actually—but not _today_ , not this _week_ , because he was on _vacation_. They were in New Zealand and he was supposed to be relaxing. He had no obligations, no plans, nothing to work on, so he had no excuse for waking up early. Besides, there was no way Troye would be getting up any time soon anyway.

He smiled at the thought, turning his head to look at the younger boy fast asleep on the pillow next to him. His lips were slightly parted, the sun shining in from the window and casting rays that highlighted the sharp line of his jaw, the striking cut of his cheekbones, and the light birthmark resting underneath one of his closed eyes. Chocolate curls were falling over his forehead and spilling onto the pillow, and Connor couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and tug his hand through that hair.

Troye eased into the touch, a content sigh slipping past his lips as he snuggled further into the pillow. The smile on Connor’s face only grew wider as he traced his fingers along Troye’s jaw, letting his thumb swipe across his bottom lip before moving his hand downward, over his neck and down to his chest.

His hand flattened as he moved it down Troye’s stomach, stopping once he reached where the sheets were tangled around his waist, fingers tracing circles along his skin. Connor smirked when he noticed the slight tent in the sheets just past where his hand was venturing, eyes flicking back up to watch Troye’s face as he continued to let his hand trace patterns over his body. He watched as Troye’s forehead creased slightly, his breathing becoming heavier and more uneven. Connor couldn’t tell if he was starting to wake up or if he was just becoming a part of whatever dream Troye had going on in his head at the moment.

Connor just smiled, continuing on like that for awhile, drawing aimless patterns onto Troye’s skin, occasionally dipping lower but never low enough. He was taking the time enjoy every single one of Troye’s features, loving how the morning light fell onto his skin and the way his face looked whenever Connor’s hand swiped just underneath the sheet pooled around his waist.

Eventually, Connor had had enough teasing, and from the light flush dusting Troye’s cheeks and chest, it was clear he was getting impatient too. Connor bit his lip before ghosting his hand over Troye’s growing erection, palming him through the sheets and eliciting a quiet moan from his lips.

Connor smirked at that, running his hand up Troye’s length from over the sheets before he sat up more fully, tossing one leg over the younger boy’s body so that he was straddling his hips, leaning down to press a kiss to the exposed skin on Troye’s neck.

He started soft, pressing a few gentle kisses along the side of his neck, over his Adam’s apple, underneath his ear—all while his hand continued to massage him through the sheets. It didn’t take long for his kisses to become more heated and he began to suck on the skin just below Troye’s ear, moving his hand up to tangle in his messy curls, pressing his own arousal down into Troye’s hips, earning him another, much louder, moan this time.

He knew Troye was awake now. He’d been awake from the moment Connor had climbed on top of him, his breaths becoming more shallow and uneven. His blue eyes were still shut, enjoying the feeling of Connor on top of him, the nip of his teeth on his neck and the way his tongue came after every bite to soothe over each mark.

Connor dragged his lips down to Troye’s collar, sucking on the skin in between the bone and his neck, hard enough to leave a mark. Normally, Connor would have cared more about this and maybe another time Troye would have stopped him. But this was their vacation, their time together, and most of it had been spent locked up in this room exploring each other’s bodies and reveling in time spent solely with one another. The outside world didn’t matter at the moment; this time was theirs.

Connor pressed his hips down into Troye’s with more fervor, starting to get impatient with their lack of skin-to-skin contact.

“Connor,” Troye breathed out, his voice husky with sleep as one hand gripped onto the sheets beneath him and the other moved to drag his nails along the older boy’s back.

Connor’s lips were continuing their journey down Troye’s body, teeth grazing over a nipple and a hand sliding over the other, green eyes watching the visible shiver that ran through Troye’s spine at the action. He kissed his way down past his stomach, placing a mark just beside his hipbone before trailing his lips over the sheets, mouthing Troye’s cock through the thin material.

He could feel the way the other boy was practically squirming beneath him, hands gripping and releasing the sheets surrounding him, trying to regain some sort of control, eyes still squeezed shut. Connor finally let his hands grasp the sheets tangled around Troye’s hips, pulling them down along with his underwear in order to free him from the confines of the material, his length coming to rest at full attention along his stomach.

Connor smirked, taking a moment to look at Troye from this angle. His chest was heaving and lightly flushed, hair a wild mess on the white sheets as pink lips parted in order to gust out heavy breaths, blue eyes squeezed shut as he focused on the sensations Connor’s mouth was giving him.

Connor loved it. He loved everything about this boy in front of him. Every sound he made, every breath he took, the way his back was starting to arch up off of the bed as he was aching to be touched. And Connor willingly obliged, finally letting his bare hand run up the length of Troye’s cock, from the base to the head, curling around the top and letting his thumb slide over the tip.

Troye’s breath hitched in his throat, head thrown back on the pillow beneath him, pressing up into the other’s hand, which quickly released him in order to move to Troye’s stomach, sliding along it as Connor bent his head down in order to mouth the side of Troye’s cock, letting his tongue twist around before he made his way to the top and curled his lips over the head.

“ _Connor_ ,” Troye moaned out louder this time, before letting out what sounded like a whimper, desperate for more as thin fingers came down to tangle in Connor’s hair.

Connor hummed in response, sending the vibrations down through his length, an action to which Troye answered with another drawn out moan and a gentle press to the back of his head, urging him forward.

Connor gladly complied, taking more of him into his mouth inch by inch until he had gone as far as he could go, letting his tongue run along his skin before he pulled his lips back up, all the way to the tip, before moving back down again at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Troye was arching his hips up and Connor let him, one hand gripping onto them in order to retain some sort of control as he moved his mouth in tandem with Troye’s light thrusts. Green eyes looked up the length of the body before him, scanning past a tight stomach and a heaving chest to catch blue eyes that had finally opened. Troye had propped himself up on his elbow, bottom lip caught between his teeth and face flushed pink as he watched Connor work.

Another whine escaped Troye’s lips and the sound alone caused Connor to let out a drawn out moan, his mouth still moving over Troye’s length.

“Fuck, babe. I’m close,” Troye managed to get out, voice still rough from sleep as his hips began to move at a more uneven pace.

Connor just gripped onto his hip a little harder, increasing the speed of his movements and refusing to break his eyes away from the blue ones staring down at him until they were squeezing shut and Troye was letting out a loud moan as he released himself into his mouth.

Connor stilled his movements, swallowing around Troye’s length before slowly pulling off of him and pressing a kiss to his hip bone. He felt Troye’s hand fall from his hair and he looked up to see Troye’s arm cover his eyes as he laughed quietly, chest still heaving slightly.

Connor smiled, kissing his way back up his body, occasionally lingering to leave a mark where no one would see.

When Connor reached his lips for a slow, lazy kiss, Troye pulled his arm away from his face, blue eyes coming to meet devious green ones.

“Hi,” Troye mumbled out, voice thick with sleep.

“Hey,” Connor smiled, placing one last peck on his lips before rolling off of the younger boy and onto his back beside him, a hand coming up to run through his hair.

Troye smirked, shifting his body to the side and propping himself up on his elbow, letting his eyes run over Connor’s body, a mischievous look to them.

“What?” Connor asked with a smile, raising an eyebrow as he followed Troye’s gaze.

“Nothing,” the younger boy said with an innocent tone to his voice, before slowly reaching out a hand to wrap around Connor’s cock, running his fingers from the base to the tip before squeezing it lightly.

A gasp fell from Connor’s lips the minute he felt those thin fingers wrap around him. He was painfully hard just from what he had been doing moments before and he knew at this rate he wasn’t going to last for long.

Troye just smirked at the lust-filled look on Connor’s face, grinning at the way his hips started to push up into his hand, desperate for more contact.

He moved quickly, swinging a skinny leg over the older boy until he was straddling his thighs, his hand keeping up the pace he had started.

“Fuck, Troye,” Connor ground out, eyes running over the boy above him and a hand coming to splay out over his stomach, before moving slowly up his chest to explore his skin.

Troye hummed in appreciation, eyes falling shut for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of Connor’s hand on his skin and his length in his hand.

When he heard Connor’s breath hitch in his throat and felt his hand fall away from his chest, blue eyes flashed open once again to take in the boy beneath him. Green eyes were clenched shut, a wave of brown hair was falling over his forehead, and his cheeks were flushed a light pink. He looked incredible.

“Troye, I’m—” Connor started and Troye didn’t have to ask to know what that meant. He quickly stopped his movements, sliding his body down Connor’s in order to take him into his mouth instead, before mimicking the rhythm his hand had had moments before.

“Holy shit,” Connor practically moaned, a hand coming to tangle into Troye’s curls as he finally lost himself to his orgasm.

Seconds later Troye was laying on top of him, his face coming to rest in the crook of Connor’s neck where he pressed a kiss to his heated skin before letting out a contented sigh.

“What time is it?” the younger boy asked, running his fingers lightly up and down Connor’s arm.

“Like, 8:30 probably,” Connor mumbled in response, eyes still half-closed.

“Connor, what the fuck. That’s so early,” Troye laughed, pulling away from his neck to look down at him incredulously. Hooded green eyes looked up at that smiling face above him and just laughed.

“Sorry,” Connor said, laughter lacing his voice before his eyes drifted close once again. He could already feel sleep coming back to him, “We can go back to bed,” he added.

“Yeah,” Troye murmured, settling back into his spot against his neck, placing a few more kisses there before trailing his lips up to Connor’s ear, “Then it’s my turn to wake you up,” he said quietly, and Connor could feel the smirk on his lips.

Connor laughed again, and it was a soft rumble that was warm and tired—and this moment was everything they ever needed before they both drifted off to sleep.

No obligations, nothing to worry about—New Zealand really was something.


End file.
